Spirit Charms
Please use these versions of spirit charms- most of them have been mildly altered from the book versions add some clarity and coherence. For a list of book/page references for spirit charms go here. Absorb Fetish (Weaver) Spirit can absorb a fetish/talon into its own pattern, increasing its strength and power. The spirit must make physical contact with the fetish, roll Gnosis difficulty the fetishes' rank. Weaver spirit can only absorb while undisturbed; any attacks made upon it will disrupt it and it will have to reactivate the Charm from scratch. The spirit gains 1 dot of gnosis for each rank absorbed; the cost is 8 power and the effect is not instantaneous; a level 1 fetish takes 5 min to absorb; a level 3 fetish takes an hour; a level 5 fetish takes 12 hours. Access Caern Allows spirit to access the fundamental nature of a caern (wisdom, enigmas, etc.,) to facilitate other Charms or other events. Cost is 6 power. Acquisition Allows spirit to "borrow" a small object from the physical world. Object disappears from the material world and appears in the Umbra. At the end of the scene, the object disappears from the Umbra and reappears in the physical world. If object is moved or hidden while in the Penumbra, it reappears in the appropriate place corresponding to its new location. Item cannot be removed from the Penumbra into a near realm however, any attempt to do so immediately shifts the item back into physical world. Roll Gnosis difficulty= the local Gauntlet; cost is 1 power for a set of keys/lighter; 2 power for an item smaller than a normal 16 oz drinking glass; 4 power a wine bottle or phone book. An item as large as a laundry basket or suitcase costs 6 power and is the maximum size that can be acquired using this Charm. Ghosts with this charm can not only borrow small objects but if they invest a dot of mana into it, they can create an artifact (see background Artifact) which remains in the Dark Umbra. Agony spirit can magnifies target's pain during combat. The target's dice penalties for wounded state are doubled and if penalties are higher than their action pool, must spend a willpower to take an action. Cost is 3 power, duration is one round. Airt Sense Spirit senses the paths within the Umbra which are called “airts”. By spending 1 power and rolling gnosis difficulty 6, they can find a particular thing/place/person and make their way to them. A botch will lead the spirit astray. Useless during Umbral storms. Animate (Banes, Ghosts) Allows a ghost to take over a dead body and send it against the living. Roll Gnosis vs local Shroud/Guantlet. A zombie thus animated has Physical Attributes of 3 each; 7 no-penalty Health levels and a Brawl of 3 but no other Attributes. It only works with one corpse at a time. These zombies will be automatically killed if head is severed; the difficulty to ignite them on fire is 4; immolation will cause the corpse to turn to ash in a matter of turns and cause the ghost to retreat. Cost is 5 power. Appear Spirit may manifest in front of a mortal (or other) without assuming a material form. They cannot, however, effect the material world in any way. Each use costs 5 power. Armor By spending 2 power, spirit gains a soak equivalent to its Gnosis for remainder of scene. Assess Character Spirit may evaluate an individual's general characteristics (attributes or wp/rage/gnosis etc) by rolling Gnosis difficulty 7. The number of successes determine accuracy of assessment. Costs 2 power. Babelmind By intruding on the victim's thoughts, the spirit jumbles what the victim says or hears. Simple words are misheard and complex conversations turn into gibberish. Roll Gnosis with difficulty of target's willpower. This Charm effects a single target (spirit or living) and lasts 10 minutes per success. The cost is 3 power. Blast Allows spirit to direct its Rage at opponents from a distance. Depending on the spirit, this effect may take different forms. Some spirits send bursts of fire at targets while others use glass, objects in room,lightning and even swarms of insects. The spirit causes its Rage in dice of aggravated damage. No roll to hit is required. However, this attack drains a point of permanent power from the spirit. Blast Flame Spirit can blast a gout of flame at opponents. Cost is 2 power per die of damage to roll in attrack. This flame causes typical fire damage to targets. Blighted Touch (Bane or Tainted) Spirit can deliver a blight unto target. If the spirit attacks successfully, the target's player must make a Willpower roll immediately. If they fail, the negative characters dominate personality for next few hours. Is the target botches, they gain the flaw Taint of Corruption and the spiritual taint inside of them is now detectable via gift Sense Wyrm. Cost is 5 power. Blood Sucking Spirit can suck blood from a target and gain power from it. The spirit must enter combat with its victim (unless blood is being given in chiminage) and gains 1 power per 1 point of damage (house rule) inflicted. If the victim is a vampire, the point is subtracted from blood points rather than health levels. Cost is 3 power. Bolts of Wrath Spirit rolls rage vs. target's willpower to attack; if successful, victim feels as if they were struck with bolts of fire that cause excruciating pain from the inside out. Living Targets (without gift/ability like Resist Pain) must make a willpower difficulty 8 roll to not fall to the ground and helplessly writhe in pain for duration of the charm. The Charm lasts for 1 turn (minute) for each dot of Rage (if Shifter/Spirit) or Willpower (if other) the target has; this charm is using the target's own strength against them. This Charm may be cast more than one on the same target, stacking both the pain and the duration of helplessness but it does not by itself cause any lasting damage. Cost is 5 power per bolt. Break Reality (Wyld & Special Spirits) Spirit can disrupt the reality of a substance and thereby modify its umbra form. For example, spirit could create an umbra door in a wall to allow itself to travel through. The extent off attempted change and how interesting, sensible or clever it is can help set the difficulty; otherwise roll Gnosis dif 6. Spirit only spends power (5) when the charm fails. A botch, however, is extremely harmful to spirit itself and causes it to spend a point of gnosis as well. Break Wind Spirit releases a vile, pungent order from an orifice. All who smell this thick, rolling greenish gas must make a Willpower roll or choke and fall on ground or run for fresh air. Radius is initially 3 yards but can spread windwards for three turns. If the victim is a Garou who cannot escape the area of effect, they must roll to resist frenzy. The cost is 5 power. Calcify (Weaver) Allows spirit to bind target into the Pattern Web. Roll Willpower with difficulty set by Garou/Spirits's Rage or other type of victim's Willpower. Each success subtracts 1 from living victim's Physical Attributes or 1 power from a Spirit. When target's power or Attributes drop to zero, the victim is bound fast into the Pattern Web until freeds. Garou can usually be freed from the Pattern Web by their pack mates with a solid bit of efforts. Spirits are more difficult to release, but wyld energy (via applicable gifts and charms) can dissolve the binding pattern web. Cost is 5 power. Call for Aid Spirit can call for the aid of like spirits (brood or other affinity) by making a WP roll with variable difficulty depending on likelihood of such spirits being present nearby. Cost is 1 power. Choke Spirit is able to generate clouds of suffocating ash, smoke or noxious gas by spending 3 power. Anyone inhaling the cloud must make a willpower roll dif 8 (unless they have gift/merit/ability that mitigates) or begin choking on it helplessly, unable to do more than roll around on the ground or crawl from the area. The radius is initially 3 yards around the spirit and the cloud will drift on the wind for 3 further turns before dissipating. Any Garou caught in the cloud for more than 1 turn must make a frenzy check. Cost is 5 power. Cleanse the Blight This Charm is similar to the Rite of Cleansing, in that it purges spiritual corruption in its vicinity. Roll gnosis at difficulty determined by strength of the Blight. Most spirits have a limitation such as can only use in wooded areas, can only effect bodies or water, tainted living creatures, etc. Cost is 5 power. Cling Spirit can attach itself to any target (outside the Pattern Web; that requires Scale) by making successful attack roll. They then act at Willpower +5 for grappling purposes. Only successful counter grappling, reducing the spirit's power to zero, or forcing it into slumber can remove the clinging spirit. Cost is 1 power. Conformity (Covenant Spiders/Weaver) Covenant spiders use this charm to ensure that all who live in their domain obey the rules and conform. It works like the Bane char Corruption. Spirit can whisper suggestions in a target's ear and the target will be inclined to act upon that thought. Gnosis roll with difficulty set by target's Willpower. This gift can be used across the Gauntlet. Cost is 3 power. Consumption Most often possessed by ghosts, banes, dream and fear spirits, this charm allows the spirit to consume emotional energies and convert it into power. Thereafter, for each point of rage that is spent and/or each failed willpower roll in the spirit's vicinity for the duration of the scene, it gains 1 power. If other characters have emotional outbursts without dice rolls but they seem applicable, the spirit may gain 1 additional power per character having an outburst of intense anger, grief, passion, fear, etc. Power cost is 10 for most spirits 2 power for ghosts; duration is rest of scene. Works across the Guantlet and Shroud; touch is not required but range is limited to near vicinity; the emotional energies of characters who leave the area of the scene no longer feed the spirit. Control Electrical Systems Spirit can exert control over an electrical system. Roll Gnosis, difficulty depending on systems complexity (3 for a toaster; 4 for television or stereo; 6 for normal home computer; 8 for advanced/specialized research and medical devices; 10 for Weavertech and similar 'magical' devices). Power cost is 3. Control Forest Spirit rolls Gnosis vs local Shroud/Gauntlet; for every success one tree or bush will animate and attack the target of the spirit's choice. The typical animated tree will have str 3, brawl 3, dex 4, stam 6, 10 non penalty health levels and no other abilities or attributes. They are not mobile and cannot give chase. The effect generally lasts one scene; the trees will become normal almost immediately if the spirit departs. Power cost is 10. Corruption (Banes, Tainted Spirits) Spirit can whisper evil suggestions in a target's ear and the target will be inclined to act upon that thought. Gnosis roll with difficulty set by target's Willpower. Power cost is 3. Craft Merchandise (Starlit Spiders/Weaver) At the cost of 2 power, spirit can reshape an item in the back rooms of Star-Mart stores from one type to another. Like the homid gift: Reshape Object, but specifically consumer goods. Bigger items like furniture and microwaves cost 5 power. Craft Technology (Weaver) Functions like gift Reshape Object but only functions on complicated/intricate technological items. Cost is 3 power per object. Craving By spending 4 power and rolling Gnosis difficulty target's willpower, spirit can cause victim to suffer hunger and thirst that cannot be assuaged by normal food or drink. The effect will last until the spirit rescinds it or another means of breaking it (Mage magic, etc.) is obtained. Create Fires By spending 1 power, spirit starts a small fire. 1= failure, 2=spark 5=campfire 10=room-sized firestorm. The fire must have fuel to keep going longer than a round. Typically possessed by fire elementals, spirits don't normally have much control over "size" of fire unless guided to; they can spend a wp and roll gnosis vs dif 6 if in the mood to do so however. Create Shadows The spirit can create, shape and manipulate shadows in the physical world. Apart from their unusual animation, these shadows are perfectly mundane, unable to attack or manipulate physical objects- although they can speak in shadowy whispers. Spirits with this charm often use it to unnerve or frighten humans, often to scare them away from the spirit's territory. To use, roll Gnosis vs the local Shroud/Gauntlet; the more successes, the more shadow the spirit is able to manipulate. Cost is 1 power. Create Wind Spirit creates random wind effects by rolling 1d10 and spending 1 power. 1= failure, 2=puff 5=breeze 10=tornado. Typically possessed by wind elementals and storm spirits, they don't normally have much control over "size" of wind unless guided to; they can spend a willpower and roll gnosis difficulty 6 if in the mood to do so however to establish size of storm and spend 1 power per level of intensity rather than random effect. Crystallize (Crystal spirits) Able to transform part of target's substance into crystal. Spirit makes Rage roll vs. target's willpower. Each success inflicts 1 level of aggravated damage as part of the target's body becomes brittle and crystalline. Garou can attempt to soak damage by rolling gnosis dif 6. Only Mother's Touch or some other form of magical (non-empathic) healing will restore creature to its original form. If the creature loses all of its healths levels in this form of attack, it will become a crystalline statue and die if not healed at least 3 health levels in 24 hours. Power cost is 4. Cut Allows spirit to cut a person or object in the physical world. It works across the Gauntlet. For 1 power, the spirit can "scratch" the target like an angry cat for an effect that does not reduce health levels. To do real damage, spirit must spend 2 points of power per dice of non-aggravated damage; 3 points of power for aggravated damage dice. Dark Omen (Ancestor Spirits & Ghosts) Spirit can deliver a vision of target's future, usually something dark and bleak. Roll Gnosis difficulty target's Willpower. Certain merits might keep a target from being a good candidate for a dark omen. If spirit is successful in providing vision, character will be distracted by it and at -1 to all dice pools for remainder of scene. Cost is 5 power. Death Fertility (Banes & Ghosts) Spirit can stimulate the rapid growth of pre-existing health condition such as disease, infection, parasites, open wound, cancer, poisoning, suffocation be they natural or caused by a different charm, gift or magic. Roll rage at a difficulty of target's Willpower. Every success inflicts a level of lethal damage. Cost is 5 power. Disable Spirit can temporarily paralyze its target by rolling Rage difficulty of target's stamina + 3, effect lasts for 1 turn per success. Cost is 5 power. Disorient (Wyld) Spirit may alter target's sense of landmarks and direction completely with a successful Gnosis roll difficulty set by the target's willpower. The effect will last one hour per success. Cost is 4 power. Divide and Conquer Spirit can split into multiple versions of itself. The first clone is -1 Gnosis, -1 Rage, -1 Willpower and -5 current power to itself (post charm activation). The second clone is -2 Gnosis; -2 Rage, -2 Willpower and -5 power from first. The spirit can only create as many clones/children as can be achieved without Gnosis, Rage, Willpower or zero falling to 0. Cost is 5 power. Domain Sense Many spirits are tied to an earthly domain such as a forest, stream or mountain. This charm allows them to sense all that takes place within their domain. Power cost is 10; once activated it lasts one day. (If forest spirit has Domain Sense, they don't need Forest Sense as well- they're parallel charms from different books) Dragon Sight (Eastern venue charm similar to Airt Sense; not applicable for Dusk) Drain Spirit is capable of draining target's very gnosis (or mana, glamour, quintessence). If target does not have applicable other pool, they lose health levels instead (counts as aggravated damage). Spirit rolls Rage difficulty of victim's Willpower. Cost is 7 power for most spirits; ghosts do it at no cost. This charm does not convert drained gnosis into power for most spirits; ghosts, however, do convert drained gnosis, mana, glamour, quintessence, or health levels into power on a 1 for 1 basis. Ghosts must be touch target in order to use this charm; other spirits do not. Dream Journey Spirit can intrude into the dreams of the sleeping target and interact there. There is no physical carryover and though the dream is exceptionally vivid, the sleeper may not remember it upon awakening. Cost is 10 power. Ease Pain Spirit can ease a material creature's pain for a scene; it heals no damage but soothes even the most terrible wounds (which would cancel dice penalties during combat). When the Charm fades, the spirit can use it again, spending one power each hour or so. If the spirit departs, however, the pain returns. Power cost is 1. Element Sense (Elementals) Spirit in the umbra can notice people and events that happen to touch or stand near their element while they are close by. Their perception extends in a circle roughly 500 feet around them in all directions. The cost is 5 power and lasts for approximately an hour. Field Sense The spirit can sense all that transpires in the earthly fields which make up its domain. Power cost is 10. Flee The spirit has an effective Willpower of 15 for use in escaping a foe; this includes any rolls that actively give the spirit a chance to avoid the presence of others through pacifistic means. Cost is 5 power. Flood Spirit can cause all the waters in a given area to rise rapidly, causing flooding by spending a point of power. This can effect man-made pools, sinks and baths so long as there's some water within it. Cost is 1 power. Forest Sense Spirit can sense all that transpires in its earthly, wooded domain. Power cost is 10; once activated it lasts one day. Fortune Spirit rolls gnosis vs difficulty 7; number of successes determines the scope of the good or bad luck that effect the target using the chart found in Sorcerer Revised. Cost is 5 power. Freeze Spirit can lower the temperature drastically in immediate area. Spirit loses pt of rage for remainder of the scene but everyone in the area of effect suffers dice of aggravated damage equal to spirit's newly reduced Rage automatically. Using this Charm may have additional effects at Storyteller's discretion. Some fire-spirits have similar abilities involving flame that are more powerful than the Create Fires Charm. Cost is 10 power. Frozen Breath Spirit exhales a breath of bitter cold air to use at attack. Cost is 1 power per die of lethal (non aggravated) damaged; Spirit can spend 2 power per dice to make this aggravated damage. Group Fusion (Weaver) A group of three or more spirits with this Charm may surround a target and fuse together around her. Each drains a Physical Attribute every turn, and they hold target with a Strength equal to their combined Willpower. Once the target has lost all their attributes, they become Calcified as per the Charm. The cost is 1 power per turn for each Weaver spirit involved. Healing Spirit can heal physical beings such as Garou. Can heal up to its Gnosis in health levels of damage. Spirit with 5 gnosis can restore five health levels of damage. Roll Gnosis difficulty 6 for regular damage, difficulty 8 for aggravated damage. Spirits can heal silver damage for Garou. Can be used only once per scene per target, can heal multiple targets at once (separate rolls however) Power cost is 2 per level of damage healed in total. Hide The spirit can conceal itself; an opponent wishing to find the spirit must roll Intelligence + Wits vs the spirit's Willpower +5. This charm costs 5 power. Human Form Spirit can assume a human guise; it may change its shape, sex, age at will. Costs 1 power to perform in Umbra; 2 power to perform simultaneously with Materialize or Appear charms. Ancestor spirits and ghosts may take this charm at character creation for free. Hold Spirit can immobilize person in physical world. Victim will feel like they are enveloped by invisible blanket and unable to move. Gnosis vs victim's willpower; each success is 1 turn (1 min) that the victim is immobilized. The spirit that is holding the victim cannot take any aggressive action against them, but others are able to do at -2 difficulty. Cost is 5 power. Ice Shards (Wendigo, some Elemental spirits) Spirit can fling sharp shards of ice at a target. The cost is 2 power for each dice of lethal damage; 4 power for each dice of aggravated damage. Incite Frenzy (Wyrm, Tainted, Rage, Fear spirits) Spirit can cause Garou (or vampire or other type that frenzies naturally) to enter frenzy. Roll the spirit's Rage against a difficulty set by the target's Willpower. All normal frenzy rules apply. Cost is 3 power. Influence Spirit can change target's mood. Can be used across the Shroud/Gauntlet. Roll Gnosis difficulty = target's Willpower. For each success, the stronger and faster will the target's mood inexplicably change. Target would need to make a successful perception + awareness/spirit awareness roll to recognize what was actually happening; difficulty 6 if spirit fails, difficulty 8 if spirit succeeds. Cost is 2 power. Information Flow Tap Spirit can tap into the flow of electronic data flowing between two computers without interrupting that flow- it can taste and read the data without disturbing the process. Roll Gnosis difficulty(10- local Shroud/Gauntlet); 1 success gives general information about the data but cannot distinguish message's contents in it was encrypted or protected against magical intrusion. 3 successes will pierce mundane encryption without detection. Supernaturally encrypted data (Mersenne) resists Charm using the Willpower of the character that ensorcelled it. Cost is 3 power. Informational Link (Weaver) This charm allows the spirit access to all the knowledge incorporated into the Patten Web (which is just about everything). The spirit must roll Gnosis difficulty 9, to receive the specific answer to any specific question. Cost is 10 power, spend regardless of success or failure. Inner Pain Spirit may cause a living being intense pain. For each 2 dots of power spent, the target loses one die from Dice Pools for a turn. While the Charm cannot inflict lasting damage, the victim will not know that. If the power spend exceeds the victim's Stamina attribute, victim must make a willpower roll (difficulty 7) or fall unconscious for a turn. Even when she awakens, she will lose two dice from all actions for the scene's duration. Insight The Spirit can gain into any one hidden aspect of the target's self. The cost is 3 power to learn a general tidbit or 5 power if spirit searches for a specific aspect. Intangibility By spending 1 gnosis and 2 power, the spirit can become intangible for the duration of the scene. This can only be used in the Umbra and spirit can still communicate but it otherwise is unable to affect or be affected by anything around it. If the spirit activates a charm (like Reform or something to attack/escape), the effect will end sooner. Invisibility Spirit can make itself invisible in the Umbra or physical world (if materialized). The Gifts Umbra Sight and Pulse of the Invisible will not detect the spirit, but Sense the Unnatural and Sense Wyrm/Weaver/Wyld (if applicable) will. If the spirit attacks someone, that person can make a Perception + Awareness/Spirit Awareness or Enigmas roll with difficulty of Spirit's Gnosis to perceive it. Cost is 2 power. Iron Will The spirit can lock its mind upon certain goals from which it cannot stray. Cost one power per hour. Kindle/Kindle Lire Spirit has the ability to kindle life's fragile spark wherever that potential exists. Seeds can be germinated, eggs fertilized, fruit grown on trees. The spirit can also kindle powerful emotions in other beings, possibly making them so powerful to blot out other emotions being felt for the duration of the charm (the scene or until the spirit leaves). Costs 5 power. Life Drain Spirit must be in physical contact with victim on either side of the Shroud/Gauntlet. They must spend power and then make a Gnosis roll, difficulty the victim's willpower. Can drain 1 health level for every 3 points of power spent; the power is spent regardless if the attack is successful. Lightning Bolts The spirit can generate lightning bolts and target them as opponents. The cost is 2 levels power per dice of damage inflicted; this is aggravated damage. Liquefy The spirit, even when Materialized, may merge its form with water, blood, oil or any liquid substance. This is often used if spirit wishes to disengage from a losing battle and does not have power to Reform. The power cost is 5. Love Gift Spirit can imbue a living person with siren-like qualities that will effect only one specified individual. This is actually a minor pact. The one receiving the love gift must specify who they want to target to the spirit. Then, by spending 3 power and giving the human a token (a flower, a kiss) that person gains the equivalent of social traits of 5 and seduction 5 that only the specified individual will behold. The gift lasts as long as the spirit favors the gifted individual; typically much chiminage is demanded. Cost is 10 power. Materialize Lets spirit take material form on Earth. Spirit must have a gnosis equal or greater than local Shroud/Gauntlet. Physical form appears just as spirit appears in the Umbra. Gnosis used for all social and mental rolls. Stamina and Dexterity rolls use the spirit's Willpower as a dice pool. Strength uses Rage. All rules for spirit Traits apply in the physical world. Materialized spirits don't have abilities exactly but dice pools and difficulties should reflect to take a spirit's knowledge into account. Materialized spirit forms do possess health levels like most physical creatures. Spirits usually have seven health levels, but Storyteller may make exceptions for appropriately bigger or smaller spirits. If a spirit "dies" in the Material world, it enters Slumber automatically upon its return into the Umbra. Many spirits will not use this Charm except in extraordinary circumstances. The modern world is far from welcoming to their kind. Cost is 10 power. Meld (Elementals) Some spirits can shift into their native elements and "disappear'. This takes 1 turn and makes the elemental completely unreachable. This element may be disturbed after the spirit's departure, but only after the entity has fled. Only work with elements of spirits affinity- fire spirit cannot Meld into earth or water. Cost is 2 power. Mind Speech Spirit with this Charm can speak directly into a target's mind; if the target is someone pacted to the spirit, there is no roll and power cost is 1 per scene. For any other, spirit must roll Gnosis vs. difficulty of target's Willpower and cost is 5 power per scene. Mirage Spirit can use this charm to create a wide variety of insubstantial images. Charm can only produce static images incapable of independent movement, but these images can be extremely complex and detailed. All images created by charm are completely insubstantial- a mirage of a wall may seem solid, but anyone can walk through it without resistance. Image of a single object smaller than a microwave costs 1 power to create for one scene; spirit can alter the appearance of a room for 10 power for one scene; an entire house or bigger area (up to small park) would cost 20 power for one scene. Nature Sense Allows the spirit to sense all the events going on in a natural setting which it is tied to. Cost is 10 power; once active it lasts for an entire day. Neutral Scent The Spirit can conceal its triadic affiliation by spending 3 power for the duration of the scene. It does not register to any Gifts such as Sense Wyrm, Sense Weaver, Sense Wyld. Noxious Gas Spirit can produce malodorous cloud that will linger for one scene. The size/lethality of the cloud depends on the number of power points spent. Anyone breathing the fumes (without a gift like Resist Toxin) must soak the damage each turn. If the amount of damage taken is higher than target's stamina, they pass out. The target can attempt to hold breath or dissipate the cloud. Cost is 1 power per die of damage. Nullify Dream The spirit can nullify any of its target's powers to affect a dream, whether Gifts, charms, magic, using glamour, calling the Wyrd, so forth, The cost is 3 power for each turn of nullification. Open Moon Bridge Creates a moon bridge to a desired location. Spirit using this Charm can do so regardless of whether or not there is a caern present at point of origin or destination. The moon bridge extends a total distance of 1000 or less miles; the power cost is 10 power for a simple bridge but can go up depending on Storyteller's discretion. Open Sky Bridge (Celestine Realms) Like Open Moon Bridge except it opens portals in the sky; there does not have to be a caern present. The total distance covered is 1000 miles. Used to travel along solar or lunar roads in the realms of Helios or Luna. Only spirits associated with them may use it. Power cost is 5. Paralyze same as Paralyzing stare below. Paralyzing Stare Spirit must be in line of sight and have "eye contact" with target (spirit or living). They spend 1 power point and rolls its gnosis against the target's Willpower. Target freezes in place for 1 turn per success. Power cost is 5. Peek Spirit is able to peak at will from the Penumbra to the physical world, no matter where they may be. Common among nomadic spirits with no domain of their own. Power cost is 1 for quick peek; 3 power for an extended watch of up to an hour; 3 power for each additional hour. Poison Most commonly possessed by banes, snake and spider spirits and some ghosts. Roll gnosis difficulty victim's willpower; each success causes 1 level of lethal (soakable) damage. Gifts like Resist Toxin and other magical effects may counter this charm. Cost is 5 power. Can be used on one victim per round; touch is not required. Poltergeist The spirit can move physical objects without materializing itself. 1 point of power allows the spirit to move a few small objects like keys or pencils for a scene. 4 points allows the spirit to move or operate a single moderate sized object like a toaster or large handgun; 10 points allows the spirit to operate or move a large object like a car, motorcycle or entire contents of a room. This charm cannot be used to throw objects hard enough to do more than 1 die of bashing damage. This charm however can be used to drop large objects on people, hit them with cards or shoot at them with guns. Roll is Gnosis vs local Shroud/Gauntlet. Possession (Ghosts, Banes) Most spirits can possess sorcerers/psychics with the background of chole or other targets with applicable merits/flaws. They can be brought into fetishes by Garou/Spirit Workers with the right knowledge base. However, to possess normal living beings or inanimate objects, this charm is required and its rare outside of ghosts or banes. Possession requires a successful Gnosis roll difficulty the victims' Willpower for possessing the living and local Shroud/Gauntlet for possessing inanimates. corpse possession is the separate Charm of Animate. Prophecy (NPCs only) Spirit can peer into things to come and tell a questioner one fact about their near future by rolling Gnosis difficulty 6. Generally, these will be mundane events such as a marriage or inheritance and can be good news or bad. The number of successes affect the detail provided. Cost is 5 power. Purify Spirit can remove toxins from physical beings (such as Garou). The spirit spends 1 power point per health level to heal damage from poisons. An additional expenditure of 3 power flushes the poison from the being's system. Quake Spirit can cause the ground in the physical world which corresponds to its current penumbral location to rumble and shake. The power cost is 5 per one-mile radius; additionally the spirit can increase the intensity of the quake by spending more power per mile. Quit Reality This bizarre charm allows the spirit to "step sideways" from both physical reality and the umbra into a mysterious other place, presumably a pocket Realm. The spirit may take one passenger along; for some reason, mages are the most frequent targets of this attack. The cost is 10 power. Realm Sense Spirit can sense all that transpires in its Domain both in the Umbra and on Earth, although it sill requires successful Gnosis rolls for specific perceptions. This Charm is usually associated with Naturae but most spirits bound to an area possess it. Free-floating spirits without direct ties to Earth may have this Charm, but with the abilities to sense only their dens in the Near-Umbral Realms or home Domains. Reform Spirits may dissolve their forms and transport themselves through the Umbra to their home Domains. It takes a spirit a full turn to try to re-form but they cannot be followed. Player must roll the spirit's Gnosis difficulty 6. Spirits use this Charm to flee their enemies. Cost is 20 power. Ghosts who possess Haunt background are able to use this charm to dissolve their form and transport themselves to their sanctum within their Haunt for 10 power. Sap Will Spirit is capable of undermining target's resolve and determination. Usable across the Gauntlet. Spirit spends 1 power and makes a Gnosis roll against target's Willpower. Each success drains 1 temporary willpower point. If the target is brought to zero willpower, they become extremely suggestible, and will follow almost any suggestion just to find some direction in their life. Scale This charm allows a spirit not directly in the Weaver's service to climb on the Pattern Web without becoming stuck or calcified; similarly, its presence on the Pattern Web won't draw the attention of Net or Pattern Spiders. Weaver-spirits have to need of this Charm. The cost is 2 power. Scatter Thoughts Like Babelmind, except this charm confuses sensory impressions and complex thoughts rather than words. Roll Gnosis vs difficulty of target's willpower; mindshield, iron will and such apply as prevention tools. This Charm effects a single target (spirit or living) and lasts 10 minutes per success. Cost is 3 power. Scent of Safety Spirit can instinctively home in on best path to the nearest safe haven. Cost is 6 power. See the Secret With a limited form of mind-reading, the spirit uncovers one secret that a living person wishes to hide. Minor secrets ("I'm dressing as a man", "I just stole someone's wallet") do not require a roll to uncover typically. Deep secrets, Dark Secrets (the flaw), require roll of Gnosis vs. target's Willpower for the spirit to know the living person's secret. Cost is 3 power. Shapeshift The spit may take the form of anything it desires. It gains only the form and visage of its new shape, not its powers or abilities. If the spirit wishes to appear as a specific individual, roll willpower difficulty 6. Cost is 5 power. Shatter Glass Spirit can cause all glass in the vicinity to break by rolling Gnosis difficulty the local Shroud/Gauntlet. Can be done across the Gauntlet. power cost is 3. Short Out Spirit can cause electrical systems to short out; roll is difficulty 6. power cost is 3 per targeted electrical system. More limited version of the Charm Control Electrical Systems. Siren Song Similar to Suggestion Charm but the spirit can only lure a target to it through song, not suggesting other commands. Any one who hears the spirit song must roll willpower difficulty 8 to resist; otherwise they will attempt to come to spirit. Should there be barriers in their way or should the spirit hover off a cliff or otherwise put victim in jeopardy, victim will be agitated and distracted trying to reach the spirit in some safe fashion for duration of scene or until spirit withdraws, . Snatch Wireless Packet Spirit can grab cellular and digital packets coming from or going to phones and pages. Catching as many packets as possible and in the process somewhat disrupting communications in a small area (dropped calls, low signals, etc.) requires rolling Willpower vs local Shroud/Gauntlet rating. Finding a particular stream of packets such as specific conversation, requires first a Gnosis roll, then Willpower against same local Shroud/Gauntlet rating. After having consumed these packets, the spirit can recount the information to others at any later date if it so chooses or is compelled to. Solidify Reality (Weaver) Enables Weaver spirits to spin the Pattern Web, thus reinforcing the laws and rules of the Weaver upon aspects of the Umbra. Activated with willpower roll. Each success makes the object or spirit more solid, increasing its power or effective health levels by 1. The effect lasts for about a day; charm can only be performed once a day on target by any/all spirits or while otherwise active on target- it will have to wear off before minions of the Weaver try again or another attempt in case of failure made 24 hours later. Most commonly, Pattern Spiders perform this charm on each other before entering combat. Power cost is 1. Soul Reading With a glance, the spirit can see a person's inner temperament (nature). Its empathic rather than mind-reading. Spirit rolls Gnosis vs target's Willpower. Number of successes dictate the amount of insight that can be acquired. Cost is 3 power. Spirit Away Spirit can snatch single living target from the Material world and take it with them to Umbra. Spirit must make two gnosis rolls- first Gnosis vs. target's Willpower; then Gnosis vs local Shroud/Gauntlet. Cost is 10 power to take target into local penumbra; they can be returned at will by the Spirit thereafter or left wandering unless they manage escape or rescue. Cost is 25 power to take target to spirit's own realm. Human will remain until spirit releases them or they are rescued. Spirit Static (Weaver) Spirit may raise the Gauntlet in a given area by 1. Spirits working in conjunction with each other may raise the Gauntlet rating by a maximum of 3. Spirit must stay in the area to keep emitting the spirit statics. White its distracted using this charm, all of the spirits dice pools drop by 2. Power cost is 10. Spirit Wall (Weaver) Same Charm as Spirit Static with different name. Suffocation Spirit can choke someone on the physical plane without being materialized. Works across the Shroud/Gauntlet. Roll Rage difficulty set by victim's willpower. Each success reduces victim's stamina by 1; when it reaches 0, they fall unconscious. If spirit continues to suffocate victim, they lose 1 health level (non soakable) per turn/minute until incapacitated. Power cost is 5 per target. Suggestion This is a lesser form of the Charm Corruption. The spirit can convey a sensory image and suggest the target follow it. If the target resists, the spirit must roll Gnosis difficulty set by the target's Willpower. Although the involuntary effect lasts for one scene, the target can still hold onto image in mind and pursue further if they wish. Power cost is 1. Swift Flight Spirit can outdistance most pursuers easily, flying through Umbra at triple speed with maximum movement per turn of + Willpower x 3 yards. Cost is 3 power. Tear the Gauntlet (Wyld Spirits) Some Wyld spirits can break the Pattern Web. Power cost is 15. When Activated, the local Gauntlet can be reduced by 1 for days equal to spirit's Gnosis. Tech Sense Spirit can become aware of all technological events transpiring near the spirit in the physical world. They will be able to sense and identify cars, cell phones, power lines, ipods, etc but must roll Gnosis with difficulty of local Shroud/Gauntlet in order to focus upon a single item and notice details about it or person using it. power cost is 1. Most typically possessed by Weaver and City spirits. Terror Spirit can use this charm to create an overpowering aura of raw, overwhelming terror. Target must make willpower roll difficulty 8 or collapse in fear or run away. Garou must make a frenzy check; if they frenzy it will be a fox frenzy and they will try to run from scene. In Dusk, this charm -will- effect other spirits, vampires, Shifters, etc. but does not work through the Shroud/Gauntlet. The terror radiates outward from the spirit in roughly 50 feet in all directions and last five turns (minutes); a willpower roll to resist the fear is required each turn. Cost is 5 power. Throw Crystal (Crystal Spirits) Like Throw Glass except the shards thrown are crystal. power cost is 1 per dice of lethal damage used in attack. Throw Glass Spirit can direct shards of glass at intruders. Power cost is 1 per dice of lethal damage used in attack. Tracking Spirit can unerringly track its prey under almost any circumstances (Storyteller discretion). Cost is 5 power. Umbral Storm Spirit can cause great downpour in surrounding Umbra. Due to the strange nature of the Umbra, it is not always just water that falls from the sky. The power cost is 5 for a storm one mile in diameter with 40 mph winds. The size of storm increases by 10% or the mph by 10 for each 2 additional dots of power the spirit sends. Storms created by this charm generally last until they die down naturally. Umbraquake Spirit can cause the Umbra to shake with such force that all those standing are thrown to the ground. Everyone within the radius suffers bashing damage from the spiritual concussion equal to half the spirit's rage, rounded up. Updraft Spirit can lift human-sized creatures up into the air with a successful Willpower roll. They can drop them at a whim (with standard falling damage) or lower them safely. Characters with flying or levitating or other abilities can use them freely. Water-Breathing With a touch (often a kiss), the spirit grants a single air-breather the ability to breathe water and withstand the pressure of great depths for a pre-determined time negotiated by the spirit and target. The power cost is at 2 to provide this effect for 1 scene; it would cost 20 to provide it permanently. Waves (water spirits, banes, ghosts) By turning waters to froth, spirit can try to drown victims, upset boats, pull surfers or swimmers down beneath. This Charm creates strong currents on or under the surface of any liquid. Cost is 5 power for 50-foot radius and lasts for 1 scene. The strength of the current is equivalent to the spirit's rage. Wood Warp The spirit twists all wood within a 10-foot radius into new and interesting shapes. Unless the wood has been magically protected, or is part of a Fetish of other mystical item, the Warp is automatic. If object is protected, spirit rolls Rage against the item's level + 5 (a level 5 talisman would be difficulty 10 to warp). Success reshapes the object to shape that pleases the spirit; it cannot be bent back into shape again without magical spell or Gift. Cost is 2 power per use. Category:Spirits Category:Rules Category:House Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Mage